1. Field of the Invention
In at least one aspect, the present invention relates to flame resistant light emitting diode (“LED”) constructions and to methods of making such LED constructions.
2. Background Art
FAA regulations place restrictions on the flammability and flame resistance of various airline components. For example, FA Regulation 25.853 dictates airworthiness standards for transport airplanes. In particular, this regulation requires that certain components for interior compartments (interior ceiling panels, interior wall panels, partitions, gallery structure, large cabinet walls, structural flooring, and the like) occupied by crew or passengers be self-extinguishing. Moreover, these components must have a burn length not exceeding 6 inches and an average flame time after removal of the flame source not in excess of 15 seconds. Other interior compartment components as well as cargo and baggage components must also meet similar requirements.
Numerous airline components utilize light emitting diodes. Such components include LED indicators and arrays of LEDs used for illumination. LED structures used for illumination typically may have from 40 to 60 LEDs per fixture with a dimension of about 12 inches by 1.5 inches. Typically, the LEDs used in these applications include a body which includes a flammable material such as a clear epoxy. Accordingly, structures made with such LEDs may not meet FAA regulations when used in commercial airlines.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved LED constructions with reduced flammability.